The Story Of Dragonheart and Shadow
by Stewie the Janitor
Summary: The epic story of two argonians.
1. Chapter 1

!-- page { margin: 0.79in } --

The story of Dragonheart and Shadow.

CHAPTER I

ITNTRODUCTION

Several decades ago , two argonians hatched from their eggs in the province of Cyrodil. Nobody except the parents knew their names but unfortunately , they were never found. The hatchlings had to forge their own destiny. One began a normal life while the other one decided to go differently. He was chosen to be a worshiper at an ancient shrine, not a deadric one,but the shrine of The Silver Dragon who was the long forgotten brother of Akatosh.

After five years of loyalty to The Silver Dragon, he was made into his champion and was granted a sword made of pure energy that matched the one of The Silver Dragon. It also had the look of simple blade made of then he has been called with a nickname – Dragonheart. The argonian decided to put his new power to good use and protect Cyrodill.

One sunny and quiet day Dragonheart was taking a walk around the Imperial City. But this was no ordinary day. One hour later the sky became darker but with a red-like shade. These dark-red clouds covered the sky and in the front yard of the Arcane University, a dark hellish portal opened and dremora poured out along with other deadric creatures. They quickly slaughtered the nearby guards and several mages and students. As they continued along the bridge, they came face-to-face with Dragonheart. He reached for his sword and unsheathed it. He ran into them and with amazing accuracy and skill slew most of them one by one. Meanwhile the emperor was sending his elite soldiers to assist Dragonheart .As he killed the last dremora soldier he looked at the demora lord. They began a one-on-one sword duel. Several moments later the demon had enough, so he quickly equipped his war hammer and with great rage struck the hero in the chest. From the blow he fell of the bridge to the bottom of the "mini canyon".His trusty sword remained on the side of the bridge. The demora lord noticed Dragonheart was still alive so he grabbed the hero's own sword and jumped of the bridge with the blade's tip pointing at the argonian. With such might the sword pierced through Dragonheart's body. Death followed…The Oblivion portal was closed shortly afterwards by the elite solders the emperor sent earlier.

Dragonheart's brother's heart was crushed when heard the news. Before all this happened the young argonian was training to be like his brother but when his brother's life was over he left his training to find a nearly impossible way to bring him back.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPER II

LIVING SHADOWS

Dagonheart's body was buried in a nearby graveyard.His brother was still researching old dusty tomes trying to find a way to resurrect him,unfortunately he found nothing.

A young girl who grew very fund of Dragonheart wanted him back too but she was powerless to do so.She went every day to her hero's grave to mourn his death.One day,as the girl was leaving the graveyard,a growling wolf jumped on her,pushing her on the ground.It stood on her,ready to kill her any moment.Suddenly of nowhere a person appeared,dressed in long red robes and elven style longsword.He quickly slew the beast and helped the girl up.She noticed a scaly tale and identified him as an argonian.

-It's dangerous out here,you better hurry home.-said the reptilian.The young girl recognized his voice-just like Dragonheart's voice.

-Your voice,it sounds familiar.-replied the girl-Do I know you?

-Perhaps.I used to be called…-he took off his hood-…Dragonheart.-The girl gasped.

-But your supposed to be dead,this cant be….I…I!

-Your right,Dragonheart is dead.I am mearly his body walking with a fake soul inside.

He then disappeared a quickly as he came.The girl could not believe what she saw but she also realized if she told anyone they wouldn't believe her,so she kept this encounter a secret.

Meanwhile Dragonheart's brother was walking along the road leading to Bruma,when he heard a strange voice: "Come heeere…".It came from a nearby Ayleid ruin.As he entered it he heard the same voice but with different words "deeeepeeer…".He went further and further inside,the place was empty.When he reached the final chamber,he saw something like a big tomb with strange jet black mist coming from it.He heard the voice again: "Release my power…".The argonian was confused,this sounded like a trap yet it seemed safe.He opened the tomb.Inside he found a lifeless skeleton wearing strange black clothes with glowing mystic runes on them.Next to the skeleton there is a claymore-completely black and its sheath looked like two snakes showing their venom teeth.There were ayleid runes on the inside of the tomb.Luckly the argonian could read them.

"_Here lies the remains of the previous champion of the Shadow god."_

In front of the tomb there was an altar.The argonian did not noticed it though.While he was investigating the strange tomb,the shadowy mist was forming and gigantic figure in front of him.When he looked at it, he gasped and toke few steps backwards.When the mist completed its forming,it had the shape of a large humanoid.It spoke:

-Who dares infiltrate my champions resting place.-Shouted the humanoid-I am the Shadow god and who are you.

-I don't have a name.I came here because a strange voice called me saying "release my power".

-I see.It seems that the time to choose the next Angel of Death.Let me explain: My previous champion has chosen you to replace him.One thousand years after the death of the Angel of Death,another one is chosen.

-Why me,why do I have to be The Angel of Death.

-It seems that you have a craving for power.I can feel it in your heart.-replied the demon

-True but I don't want to do evil deeds like taking the souls back to hell.

-That will not be necessary.You see my last champion created a plague that kills the mortal at old age.

-But I thought mortals always died of old age aside from other ways to die.

-Wrong,mortals used to be immortals.The only way to end their life was the Angel of Death.He decided to create an incurable plague that kills the body at old age.To put it simple,if you're loyal to me you'll be given power eternal.-explained the Shadow god.The argonian was confused.

-I'll do it.-he said-but not for evil but for good.

-To me it does not matter whether you'll be good or evil.All I ask is that you carry out my tasks and always be loyal.Now put on the shadow garment from the tomb.- The hero put on the black clothing and took the dark sword. Suddenly he felt very powerful and was also surrounded by the shadowy mist.-Excellent you are now my new champion-The entity let out a fearsome laughter.-Now be gone…


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER III

THE RETURN

The young girl who clamed to saw her hero,had a sunk heart.She managed to see him again and she told him that she'll never give up hope that the real Dragonheart will come back.One day she was visiting her aunt in Bravil.As the girl entered the house, she heard a very loud noise-as if some thing big was destroyed.She quickly rushed outside to see what happened.The city canal gates have been destroyed by gigantic tentacles.On the wall between the two gates was a rouge wizard,who was trying to destroy the town.From behind a tree ran out an argonian dressed in red robes.The girl recognized him as Dragonheart.He swooped down and fought the summoned monster.After about two hours of fighting the creature was killed,but it wasn't over.The hero quickly threw his sword at the summoner and pierced threw his chest.

The townsfolk cheered with great joy as their savior walked to the center of town.

-People of Cyrodil,you may not recognize me but I am Dragonheart.-the citizens of Bravil quieted down,until one person shouted out.

-Impossible,Dragonheart is dead,who are you really.

-I shall prove to you that I really am Dragonheart.-He then jumped high into the air.Lightning surrounded him as he was in a "roll" position in the air.The lightning bursted and on the ground landed Dragonheart in his true form.The townsfolk gasped and couldn't believe their own eyes.It was at that very moment,Shadow was entering the city to visit a friend,when he saw his brother.His heart was full of excitement,but his mind with confusion.He rushed towards Dragonheart,but he didn't want his brother to find out about his new found power.So he magically changed his clothing to something more common.Afterwards he walked over to his brother.Then they both looked at each other in the eyes.

-Dragonheart…?-said calmly Shadow.

-…Brother!-said Dragonheart.

The two argonians hugged each other.Both their eyes were full of tears of joy.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER IV

NEW ALLEGIANCE

As the reunited brothers were walking along the road towards Skingrad,they were talking about what happened while they were Shadow kept his power a secret,as he was waiting for a suitable moment.

-Wait…-said Shadow while stopping his brother.-I forgot to tell you were gone I received a letter that was addressed to you.I was too sad to open it,or even look who sent it.-Shadow handed the letter to he opened the letter, welkyn stone dust came older brother started reading the scroll.

-Hmm…It seems I've inherited a mage tower called Frostcrag 's north-east of Bruma.

-From who did you inherit the tower.-Asked the younger brother.

-The first name is too blurry to tell,but the family name is visble,yet unknown to me.

The two went back to Bravil and rented two the trip Dragonheart looked at the place where he "died".After a few hours of riding,they two slowly went up the outdoor stairway and reached the rushed to open the door but as he grabbed the handle his blood literally stepped approached the door and did the same but this time it found themselves in a circular room with eight circle formed platforms and a big one in the icy hand was reaching out of the ice holding a dusty tome with the title "Frostcrag memories" on the small platforms began to flash with magical wall the was opposite of the front door began to open like a gate,revealing the main were small portal devices that led to the other parts of the went up to the highest point of the tower –the look out day time sky was clear and argonian suddenly heard a strange yet familiar voice in his ear."Dragonheart,it is I,The Silver Dragon…"

-My master….? Where are you?-said the argonian,wondering if the Silver Dragon heard him.

Immediately he found him self high in the air,standing on a him stood The Silver Dragon gasped as he could not believe his mortal eyes,he was seening a divine entity.

-Dragonheart!-Said the divine dragon.-I have seen what you have been doing after your so called "death",as well as your are a being of great power and "good" is like a scar on your allegiance is no longer with now on you will serve as a champion to my brother – Akatosh.

With those last word the Silver Dragon vanished into thin his place appeared the god of time,namely Akatosh.

-Oh mighty god of time,I shall serve you until the end of my days.-said Dragonheart immediately while kneeling down.

-At ease my champion,at ease.-Said calmly Akatosh-I can tell that you wish to prove yourself to so then listen well: Soon an oblivion gate will open in the Imperial city palace…

-…And I must close it?-rushed Dragonheart

-Yes,but not by yourself,when the time comes you will know who he is.

A big flash appeared and Drgonheart was back at the look out this time he wasn't in his silver robe,nore did he wield his unique was wearing red plate armor and wielding a sword that the handle looked like also felt something on his back but couldn't take a look.A blazing flame of great power was burning in went to the vault room to show Shadow his new found he got down and explained to Shadow what happened,he noticed a strange confusing look on his face.

-What is it?-Asked the older brother

-Did you see what's on your back?-replied the younger one.

-Well I did feel something but I couldn't see what it was?So tell me what's on my back

-You have wings.

-I what!!-said,nearly shocked, turned out that Akatosh had not only made him more powerful,but also transformed him into a half-dragon


	5. Chapter 5

[sorry for the long wait guys but here it is]

CHAPTER V

THE NEWEST HERO

While Shadow and his brother were training in the main hall,someone knocked on the door. Dragonheart went to see who it was. When he opened the door he saw an Imperial on a horse.

-I come to deliver a letter sent by the Imperial City guard captain.-said the imperial.

-Thank you.-replied Dragonheart and took the letter.

The hero walked inside and sat on a chair. He started to read the letter with a concerned look on his face.

-What is it?-asked Shadow.

-It would seem.,the daedra are attacking the city.-replied Dragonheart

-I'm coming with you.-said Shadow

-What!Are you kidding!?It's too dangerous.

-Listen,I'm no longer your "baby" brother anymore.-With those words,Shadow raised his right arm and it became engulfed in shadowy mist. He was now wearing the black garment he took from the Shadow god's champion's tomb.

-What in oblivion is that!-gasped Dragonheart

-This,my brother is the Shadow garment. You see while you were "dead" I found this garment as well as this sword...- Shadow unsheathes the black sword he was given -...It gives me power to fight like you.

-While I have my doubts about this,there is no time to argue. Let's go.

The two ran outside and started running towards the city. But Dragonheart had an idea. Since he is now a half dragon and has wings,he should be able to fly. The argonian grabbed his brother by the shoulders and started flying. Unfortunately the fell a few times(it always happens when something is flying for the first ever time) Eventually they made it.

A large group of daedra were attacking the city. But luckily the heroes were there to defend it. Most of the daedra were attacking Dragonheart since he was more of a threat that so it seems. Within moments all of the deadra started attacking the champion of Akatosh. All but one-the one Shadow was fighting. As much as he wanted to help his brother-he couldn't. Suddenly an "explosion" occurred. But instead of fire the entire Market District was covered in a black mist. The red-plated reptilian and his enemies stopped fighting. The weird thing was that Dragonheart thought that the "mist" was caused by the daedra,yet they too we're surprised at the dark energy. Within seconds the shadowy mist started clearing up. The source of the mist was high over the district. Everyone(including the daedra) were looking high in the sky. There was an angel like being,but black instead of white,wielding a dark scythe and torn robes to match. On it's back, wings – so graceful,yet black as the night itself. The demon-like being slowly landed. As it drew it's scythe,Dragonheart felt the this angelic demon was on his side. The demon pointed his scythe at the daedra as a threat to them. Moments later the daedra we all slain,or banished. Without delay Dragonheart turned his attention to the scythe wielding angel. He spoke with a calm curious voice:

-Who are you?-he said.

-Me?Well it's difficult to express in words,but first let's talk somewhere less crowded,shall we?-replied the demon.

The two were surrounded by a circle of the black mist and were soon teleported back to Frostcrag Spire.

-What!How did you know this place,who on earth are you?-asked Dragonheart.

-I thought that bringing you here would somehow give you a hint as to who I am.

-What are you talking about?The only other person the lives here is…my brother…No!I can't be you.

-But it is me,my brother .Observe…

The demon was covered in shadowy energy and was out of sight. As the mist cleared up,Dragonheart saw his brother.

-I don't believe this,what happened to you?

-First of all,you can call me Shadow from now on.

-What happened to you?-asked Dragonheart again.

-Very well…Remember how I always wanted to be a hero like you…-explained Shadow-...and so I became the Angel of Death.

-I see…Well I suppose since you're going to use this power for good,I suppose it's okay.

[stay tuned for the next chapter - DEAD MEMORIES]


End file.
